


Death and obsession

by Queen_of_Thorns88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Thorns88/pseuds/Queen_of_Thorns88
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: Jonrya Week, Jonrya Week: January 2020





	Death and obsession

The Lord Commander came back cold and unforgiving. Melisandre shudders at the memory of his eyes opening, the massive direwolf by his side snarling at her as his master’s voice asked her where his bride was. The look on her face must have alerted him of her confusion. 

“ The Bolton bastard sent me a letter asking for his bride’s return. Where is Arya? Where is my sister, witch?”

When she delivered the news that her flames had betrayed her she felt her insides turn with the burn of his stare. Then he silently left the room, fists clenching.

He was silent most of the times. Sometimes he looked to the horizon murmuring “he owes me, he owes me, he owes me” over and over again. He rallied the wildlings with a passionate speech about his fulfilled vows to the Night’s Watch and how they will fight the upcoming danger as one after they marched to Winterfell to kill Ramsay Snow. Looking into Jon’s eyes, she knows Ramsay’s death will not be quick. Samwell Tarly returns and wants to talk to his friend about important discoveries but he too is turned away when he bears no news of Arya Stark’s whereabouts. 

Before he leaves Castle Black, he stands in front of his traitorous brothers and impassively severs their heads from their bodies. Melisandre thought that this small justice would make him somewhat happy but his lips barely even flinch. 

She follows him to Winterfell. Of course she does. The Lord of Light brought him back, so he must be important in the war against The Great Other. She witnesses how ferociously he fights for the retaking of his home and thinks that maybe that was what he was waiting for but she’s wrong again.

When Ramsay Snow is brought before him by Stannis’ men, his eyes seem to glow with molten fire as he unleashes his terrible fury on him. He snarls when he cuts off his hands and gauges his eyes out. Jon Snow was merciful but it seems he is unable to extend any of his mercy to his captive, keeping him alive for weeks, visiting to torment him, asking only one question. “Where is she?” When he dies, his body is burned and his head is mounted on a spike alongside the heads of the people who betrayed House Stark.

His greenseer brother returns, his Tully sister and his wild brother next. Truth and lies unveiled, yet Jon Snow remains stone faced in the face of all the revelations. He pours himself over war preparations and training with his new found aunt to control the great red dragon.

It’s a day like any other when the howling of wolves surrounds the northern castle. Ghost snaps into attention when a chilling howl is heard outside the gates. As soon as the gates open they are greeted by a girl with a direwolf by her side and a pack at her back. She sees Jon stiffen, a reverent whisper of “Arya” barely audible, before they both sprint towards the other, hugging desperately. He’s spinning her around and she laughs through her tears and as he looks at her with so much love, he smiles.


End file.
